A person typically enjoys sharing something that the person finds interesting. On the internet, or other network, a user can share a web page by mailing a copy of the web page, or a link to the web page, to another user or users. Social network systems, such as Facebook™, Twitter™ allow the user to share content; however such systems require the user to identify those users to whom the user wishes to share content.